


to save them

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry hates people even if he makes a living from saving them. @harry100 prompt 'honour'





	to save them

People love meeting Harry and Harry loathes meeting people. Really he should do something that does not involve strangers every day of his life but he does not know what he would do if not catching bad wizards. Everyone says it is an honour to meet him. Over time that phrase has become so bitter. The war was only so hard because so few of them fought it. How many Death Eaters were there really? Why did the heavy weight of war settle on so few shoulders? He saves people all the time. It doesn't mean that he likes them.


End file.
